This invention relates generally to an irradiating device, and more specifically to a device for emitting radiation in a wavelength range for curing a substance.
Devices for irradiating substances curable by radiation in a selected spectral range are known in the prior art. For example, such devices are utilized in the dental field to cure coatings on teeth of patients for, among other purposes, protecting against caries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,984, issued to Lienhard, a device is disclosed for emitting radiation in the UVA range in excess of 320 nanometers for curing an adhesive sealant on teeth of a patient. The disclosed device includes a handle projecting generally normal to a body section in which the light generating source is housed. A separate base is provided to support this device, and a blower or fan is provided in the base to cool the device while it is out-of-service. A fan or blower is not provided to cool the device while it is in service.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,856, issued to Mahaffey et al., discloses a linearly oriented, hand-held applicator for generating light in the ultraviolet range for use in dental applications. This applicator does not employ a fan or blower system to cool it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,806, issued to Herold, discloses a device for selectively reflecting radiation in the UVA range (320-400 nanometer) and near -UVA range (400-500 nanometer) by the use of a reflector system partially surrounding a commercially available tungsten filament lamp. The reflected radiation is directed through a waveguide to an outlet adapted to be positioned adjacent a tooth to be treated. The device includes a handle extending at an angle from the main body in which the light source is housed, and a fan is included in the handle to provide a cooling air flow. In operation the fan pulls air into the main housing from both the rear and front sides thereof and directs the air through the base of the handle. While the use of a fan, as disclosed in the Herold device, may provide adequate cooling for short periods of use, a more optimum cooling system is believed to be desirable for these types of curing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,086, issued to Nath, discloses an irradiation device for directing radiation in the UVA range of 300-420 nanometer through a light guide for use in dental applications. Nath specifically illustrates the use of a fan located in a handle section of the device to establish the desired cooling effect. By way of general discussion Nath states that the fan could be replaced with a connection to a pressurized gas source for producing a desired cooling air flow. However, there is no disclosure as to how the pressurized gas would be connected to the device, or the manner in which the air flow would be channeled through the device.
Although a number of different irradiating devices utilizable in the dental field are disclosed in the prior art, a need still is believed to exist for a compact, easy-to-manipulate unit provided with improved air flow characteristics to prevent overheating in a manner superior to that achieved in prior art devices.